


Unhealthy Obsession

by ninalanfer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had he been cursed with this fucking sexy tormentor? Why couldn’t the hardened Spectre just… Break his rules and sleep with his student? This is all your fault. Turning me into a peeping pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> All my love to the amazingnly patient beta. Who put up with me changing the project last minute.

The first time he _saw_ him changed something in Nihlus. It might have been unoriginal and horribly predictable, but it put a fire in his belly that wouldn’t be denied. How should he know that Saren was… busy… when he walked in the room? In hindsight, he might have taken a clue from the dampened sounds coming through the door. But Nihlus had thought they were from a video or something. Not the very much there and alive man that lay squirming on his mentor’s sheets.

Saren had the moaning turian precariously balancing with his shoulders on the bed, ass in the air, propped practically upside down. Strong, coarse hands holding him up as he stood on the floor, using the edge of the bed to get leverage to deliver a pounding that, frankly, looked more hurtful than pleasurable.

The huffs of air expelled in exertion stopped when the door opened and the look the old Spectre gave him caused his student’s heart to lodge itself firmly in his throat in fear. The sharp blue flamed and bristled, intense waves of aggression turned to him. White, sharp teeth showed in a flare of mandibles.

“Get out,” the pale turian growled, threat vibrating through the space, sending shivers up Nihlus’ spine, finally shaking him out of his paralyzed stare.

When he’d managed to scramble out of there and closed the door behind him, the young protege found an uncomfortable wet patch on the front of his pants. The musky scent disclosing just what _that_ had done to him. As if his fully spread and painfully hot plates weren’t clue enough. Spirits, he felt like he was on fire. Time for a cold shower.

Ever since that incident, Nihlus had developed something of an unhealthy obsession with his mentor. Simply the look of that… _that_ . The clearly pure bliss on the up-side-down turian’s face, the barely controlled passion that was exuding off Saren… Nihlus wanted _that._ Wanted to poke holes and see what happened when he made the old Spectre lose control. Wanted to be on the receiving end when it did.

That was why he was sitting here now, by the cockpit terminal, watching the ship’s surveillance feed. Why he had done the same on countless occasions before, over the span of several months. Sure, he’d hinted and flirted, had put himself out there, at first. To start with he’d thought Saren was oblivious to his bold maneuvers. He’d wondered how such a sharp eyed man could miss something so obvious.

So he’d pushed, and he really shouldn´t have. One night, after an official gathering, celebrating some-rather´s promotion - Nihlus honestly couldn´t remember who´s, or why they were invited. They might both have been less than completely sober, and it was impossible to not be lured in when they walked home to the ship together. The older man smelled so fucking good.

It had ended with Nihlus going for a drink of something stronger. Refusing to come back with his mentor. Saren had made it clear, beyond any reasonable doubt, that _they_ would never happen. He didn’t sleep with his students, and Nihlus would _always_ be his student.

Unhealthy, that was the the feeling for what had spread like a cancer in the young man’s body. He’d done his best to put the crush on the shelf, to get over it. He could take a no, was good at it even, as many as he´d gotten - they didn´t overshadow the _yes´s_ yet, thank the Spirits. That would have been a blow to his ego - over the years. But as the months passed by and the two kept working together the bond between them only deepened. Saren’s interest in him remained purely professional, which was both infuriating and made sharp pins of longing pierce Nihlus’ chest. Sometimes, in rare glimpses from the corner of his eye, the red turian thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , the look the old Spectre gave him held something more. Whatever it was would close up and disappear behind a thick wall of indifference the moment he turned his head to check, like it hadn’t been there to start with. Maybe he was just imagining things. Projecting something he wished - oh, how he wished - was there.

In a desperate move to not completely go mad with the want that clawed on the inside of his skin, Nihlus had taken to spying on his mentor. It was a shameful habit, and he would rather chew his arm off than admit to it. How he watched Saren move around the ship. Working on reports, cooking, training down in the hold. Nihlus loved watching Saren work. The discipline, the commitment. The pale plates that caught in the dim light of the cargo hold _just so._ Here - in the relative privacy of the cockpit - Nihlus was free to look, take his mentor in in detail, to not control his sounds that always wanted to slip out. It was a blessing in disguise, the peekhole he had into Saren´s everyday life. Because even as he watched a tight knot made it hard for him to breathe.

Why couldn’t the hardened Spectre just… Break his rules and sleep with his student? Was Nihlus not good enough for him? Was he too young? _Hah, the world will end before_ Saren _breaks his own rules. Fucking stubborn, old man. This is all your fault. Turning me into a peeping pervert._

The first time Nihlus saw the old man touch himself he’d very nearly shut off the feed. That was private. Of _course_ it was private. It was _private_ private and he really should turn the terminal off, walk away, go do something to distract himself. In the end he hadn’t been able to, weak willed man that he was. _You´ve wanted to see this for a long time Nihlus._ He had, and even here, with no one around but his own concience, it had been hard to admit it. He’d _needed_ to see the rough features of his mentor twist in pleasure. Craved to help it along, to whisper in the pale man’s ear as he came.

Saren didn take private time often, and if at all, it happened in the shower. Like now. They’d been having dinner, and as they finished up Saren told him he was heading for a shower. Nihlus wasn’t proud of how he ran for the cockpit and opened up the feed to watch his mentor get undressed. Bit by bit, the scarred pale plates were revealed and he felt a fire start to spread beneath his own.

The water cascaded down that - now familiar - lean body. Shaping along the well defined muscles. Saren stretched and a soft whine slipped out of Nihlus. Spirits. Why had he been cursed with this fucking sexy tormentor? Someone up above was having a good laugh over his situation, he was sure of it.

The pale turian on the screen started to clean off, hands running all over his skin and plates. _Please, let me touch, let me replace your hands with mine._ Nihlus shifted in his seat, legs parting to give space to parts that wanted to come out and play. _Yes, lower, go lower. Oh fuck, yes, there, touch there. Let me touch there…_

Suddenly it wasn’t enough to passively watch any longer and the young turian had moved out of the chair before he was even aware of it.

“Nihlus, what-” Saren stared at him when he opened the door to the minimalist bathroom.

“Shut up,” he interrupted, tones a low rumble of want, and fell to his knees in front of his desires, his pants quickly soaking up the water gathered on the floor. How had he gotten rid of his shirt? When? He wasn’t sure. All he could see and hear right now was the thundering beat of his heart in his ears and the gorgeous man in front of him.

Nihlus gripped pale hips and pushed them back against the wall. Spirits, how good they felt under his fingers! He didn’t think he’d ever touched Saren like this before. Saren didn’t, as a rule, like to be touched.

Hands reached out, tried to push him away. Like in a trance, Nihlus caught them and pinned them to the wall by the perfect hips. _Nothing_ was going to stop him this time.

Two seconds after his knees had hit the hard floor his tongue was on that blue thick length and his insides soared when he heard Saren’s breath catch. _Fuck, shit!_ The young turian felt himself pulse down below. Most of the natural flavors had been washed away by the shower, but some of it was still there and it had Nihlus start to purr, wanting more.

It was a fire, a hunger, that drove him to sample every inch of the delicate skin. Tongue finding its way into every groove and over every ridge. The wrists in his hands tensed and struggled. Far up above the old Spectre was pulling breath in deep, heavy draws. A muted growl escaping every time the air moved over his lips. Suddenly one of the wrists escaped its hold, a red thumb slipping, and Nihlus felt rough fingers close over his fringe. For a moment he thought his mentor was going to pull him away, that his obsession finally had gotten the better of him and this, here, would be the day Saren washed his hands with him. The next second he was yanked down over that glorious thickness. It hit the back of his throat as a gravely moan filled the shower over his head.

Nihlus gasped best he could, gagging at first from the sudden intrusion. But he’d be lying if he said the treatment didn’t make things ache further down inside all too tight pants.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

The word sent tingling shivers down his spine. Holy fuck. Saren was actually participating! Even enjoying! Nihlus couldn’t believe it, but it was hard to misinterpret the way his fringe stung in the firm grip as the old man held him still. Working his hips in smooth, short rolls. Was hard to ignore the hot, smooth erection that moved in his mouth.

Nihlus sucked and wrapped his tongue around whatever he was given, dizzy with bliss. Listening to the controlled ‘hn mm ghh…’ and the breathing that had picked up in speed. Saren groaned and used him and the young turian couldn’t be happier. He’d been wanting this for so long.

“Sp- spirits, Nihlus…” he breathed.

There was something in that tight voice, something more, something naked and scary and it tugged on a thread deep in Nihlus’ chest. Making him look up and meet those blue piercing eyes, half hooded in pleasure. Usually they would search their way into his soul, betraying nothing in return. Now they lay open and what he found was a fire that mirrored the flame he felt deep in his bones. The young turian thrilled around him. A song of attraction and lust, of want and his own _something more._ That something that had built between them over the years he’d been under the Spectre’s tutelage.

Saren’s breath caught and his hips surged forward. Nihlus forced himself to relax his throat and take him, swallowing around the tip. Watched as his mentor threw his head back and quickened his tempo. The man tensed, and Nihlus moaned when talons bit into a red fringe. That hardness burried deep inside his throat and Saren growled out his release.

There wasn’t much to do but to swallowed as thick, hot spurts of cum filled his mouth. Not that Nihlus minded… at all. He grabbed those pale hips and helped his mentor hold himself up against the wall, - knees trembled and almost gave out, and didn´t _that_ fill him with smug spride - carefully pulling off him when he’d let go of Nihlus’ sore fringe.

The two men stared at each other, nothing to be heard but the water that still rained down on them and their heavy breaths.

Nihlus was the first one to gather himself. He got up on his feet and stepped out of the shower, water running down his soaked pants and forming a pool on the floor. He cleared his throat, still tasting _Saren_ in his mouth.

“I’ll be out there when you’re ready to talk,” he said and turned on his heel. Leaving the older man to stare after him.


End file.
